gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raise Your Glass (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version der Warblers aus der Episode Unsere eigenen Songs siehe Raise Your Glass Raise Your Glass ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der fünften Staffel, 100, und wird von April und Will mit den Absolventen und New Directions gesungen. Sie feiern damit zum Einen Aprils Rückkehr für die Rettung des Glee Clubs und zum Anderen die Tatsache, dass der Glee Club 100 Stunden abgehalten hat. Das Original stammt von P!nk aus ihrem sechsten Album "Greatest Hits... So Far!!!" aus dem Jahr 2010. Lyrics April: Right right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Will: I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? (April: Ner-nener-nener-ner-nener woah!) Party crasher, Penny snatcha' Beide: Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Beide mit New Directions und Absolventen: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April (mit Will, New Directions und Absolventen): Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (We should just freak out) Freak out already! Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) It's so on right now Will mit New Directions und Absolventen (April): Party crasher, panty snatcha' (Oh yeah!) Call me up if you a gangsta' (Oh yeah!) Will mit April, New Directions und Absolventen: Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Beide mit New Directions und Absolventen: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! April: Oh no, my glass is empty! That sucks! Beide mit New Directions und Absolventen: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (April: Treated like a fool) Will mit New Directions und Absolventen: You could choose to let it go (April: Choose to let it go) We can always, we can always April und Will: Party on our own April: So raise your! April mit Will, New Directions und Absolventen: So raise your glass! Will (und April) mit New Directions und Absolventen: If you are wrong (April: Yeah yeah!) In all the right ways (All my underdogs), we will never be, never be (Anything but loud) And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks) So raise your glass (April: so raise your glass) (New Directions und Absolventen: if you are wrong) if you are wrong (New Directions und Absolventen: In all the right ways) All my underdogs (April: Oh yeah yeah ah!) We will never be never be! Beide mit New Directions und Absolventen: Anything but loud (April: And nitty gritty) (Will: And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! (Will: For me) (April: Just come on and come and) Raise your glass! Beide: For me! April Ugh! Trivia *Blaine hinter dem Rücken von April und Will hervorspringend und wieder zurück, ist eine Anspielung auf die Performance der Warblers in Unsere eigenen Songs, mit denen er den Song ursprünglich performt hat. *Brittany, Quinn und Santana wiederholen ihren Tanzschritt von I Say a Little Prayer, in dem sie sich in eine Reihe aufstellen und ihre Hände zusammenlegen, so als würden sie beten. *Ryder wiederholt seinen Tanzschritt aus Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht, wo er während des Warm-Ups für das Footballtraining wie ein Wurm aus einer Liegestützposition auf und ab springt. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von April Rhodes Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester